


You Might As Well Go Out And Have A Good Time

by frommybookbook



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frommybookbook/pseuds/frommybookbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name's Jarvis, Edwin Jarvis.”</p>
<p>Edwin Jarvis. </p>
<p>It suits him, she thinks. Very proper, very refined. A respectable name, with just enough flair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might As Well Go Out And Have A Good Time

He's back, for the fifth time in 10 days. Ana began counting after his third visit.

_ Enough is enough. _

She squares her shoulders and sidles up beside the tall, gangly fellow as he continues to examine the hand-painted ties.

“May I help you with anything?” she asks in her sweetest voice, using her best English.

The poor fellow nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Oh! Erm, no,” he stumbles, as though he's forgotten how to speak. “I mean, yes, yes that'd be lovely.”

If Ana thought him intriguing before, he's positively adorable now, fumbling with the neck wear in his hands.

“I can't seem to choose,” he says, finally meeting her eyes.

Normally, Ana gets a kick out of winding up the foreign soldiers who pass through the shop while stationed in the village. But this one seems different. He’s barely said a complete sentence, but he seems kinder, more sincere than the others.

“This one,” she finally decides, sliding a blue one out from the tangle in his hands. “It matches your eyes beautifully.”

She can hear the click as he swallows, looking for his voice again.

“Thank you, Miss…”

“Breuer, Ana Breuer.”

“Thank you, Miss Breuer. You've been ever so helpful.”

Ana finds herself looking away, afraid she'll get lost in the Englishman’s kind eyes if she doesn't.

“Come, I'll ring you up,” and she turns back to her register.

He follows her to the front of the shop like a lost puppy and she can't help but giggle at the thought of this proper man in impeccable (and expensive) tweed bounding about like a Bernese mountain dog.

“May I ask what's so amusing, Miss Breuer?”

At least he doesn't seem offended, Ana muses.

“Oh nothing of importance, Mr…”

“Of course, where are my manners,” he interjects, sounding utterly distraught with himself.

“My name is Jarvis, Edwin Jarvis.”

_ Edwin Jarvis. _

It suits him, she thinks. Very proper, very refined. A respectable name, with just enough flair.

She enters the cost into her register and begins to wrap the tie for Mr. Edwin Jarvis.

“That'll be…” she starts to read off, only to see him struggling with a fistful of pengős.

“My apologies, I have yet to fully grasp your currency,” he says sheepishly.

“Do you think me trustworthy, Mr. Jarvis?” She asks and gestures to the stack of bills he's pulled out.

The relief on his face is palpable. “If you wouldn't mind,” he sighs.

She quickly selects the right bills and hands him his change. “There you are.”

If he’s surprised by how little change he receives after purchasing the tie, he does a good job of hiding it. He simply tucks the loose bills back into his wallet and returns it to his pocket.

“Here you are,” and she hands him the wrapped package.

“I can’t thank you enough, Miss Breuer,”  he says, taking the proffered bag. “You’ve been most helpful.”

Ana smiles as he walks to the door, continuing to exchange pleasantries. “It was my pleasure, Mr. Jarvis.”

It occurs to her this is likely the last she’ll be seeing of Mr. Edwin Jarvis, now that he’s chosen his tie, which is probably why she can’t resist trying to ruffle his feathers one last time.

“Mr. Jarvis,” she calls, “be sure to wear that tie somewhere fabulous. It’s not meant for the back of a drawer.”

She expects a bit of a stumble, perhaps an awkward agreement, but what she’s not expecting is for him to turn the tables on her.

“Quite right you are, Miss Breuer,” he replies with a smirk, pausing with his hand on the shop door. “Would you allow me the honor of taking you to dinner?”

Oh, but she could get used to seeing that smile.

“It would be my pleasure, Mr. Jarvis. It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to [@em2mb](http://em2mb.tumblr.com), who puts up with my love for the Jarvises and who polishes my fangirl ravings into something worth reading. Drop me a line on [Tumblr](http://frommybookbook.tumblr.com), I'd love to chat!


End file.
